leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Janna/Strategy
Skill usage * is a global passive for allies. Its effectiveness increases when combined with other movement speed increases like , , , and . *A quick followed by a while the enemy is in the air will result in the enemy being unable to chase you, making it an effective harassment combo. *Quickly firing a without the charge up can be used to heavily disable the other team. ** The knockup from and the knock back from will interrupt channeled ultimates such as , , and . ** can be used for farming after building AP}}. It is also a great harassing ability against champions that stand behind their minions. * can easily finish wounded enemies off with because of its deceptively long range . *When is charging in the [[brush, it is visible to the enemy. But once the gale proceeds it will become invisible until it comes out from the brush. *Because you lose your Movement Speed boost after firing , consider the consequences of doing so. **When you're escaping from an enemy gank, keeping the passive is more useful than activating to slow down your enemy and losing the movement speed bonus. *Because allows to move through units, she can easily harass enemy champions while using their own minions as an obstacle. Doing so will result in drawing minion aggro, so it is beneficial to self-cast when under attack. * can be used on allied turrets, thereby making it an excellent defense. * grants increased attack damage to the target so use it on an ally (or yourself) when you're attacking the enemy turrets or in team fights. **To maximize the potential of the shield's attack damage bonus, is best used on a friendly DPS champion during a team fight. ** (at level 5) is approximately equivalent to a free *You must judge when it is appropriate to use , especially in team fights. There are multiple functions for this ultimate: ** To disrupt enemy champions' channels. ** To heal the team for an extended push. ** To push enemy champions towards your team's champions or turrets. ** To push enemy champions away from your allies, minions or buildings. ** To protect your team from delayed damage from other abilities such as , and damage over time abilities by offsetting the expected damage. ** To isolate enemy champions from their team mates. ** To save one or more of your teammates from a bad situation. * can work well with by flashing into their team and separating them with . * is one of the best counters to a team with multiple AoE ultimates as it will throw the enemies away, canceling channeled spells and healing your team. * abilities allow her to have a natural movement speed bonus that should be used to her advantage. *A quick combination of and is a very good way of saving your team in a losing fight. Build usage * Starting with a increases her survivability, and can also be built into a or a . * Because of the utility offered from abilities, she is a great champion to build aura support items to help your teammates even more. * Although unorthodox, a DPS build involving putting points into and building a with other attack damage items can catch your opponents by surprise. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies